


A Broken Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:<br/>“You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!” Gaster and Sans after Gaster promises not to do any more tests on Sans and Papyrus... as a test</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY

Sans turned to Gaster, his left eye socket glowing

‘’You promised! You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!’’ Sans yelled, tears threatened to fall.

Gaster turned away, saying nothing. ‘’You don’t even care, do you? You don’t care about us at all i bet!’’ His eye burned brighter.

Papyrus let out a sob, Sans had stopped yelling to comfort him.  
‘’G-gaster…. why?’’ Papyrus looked up at him, tears wouldn’t stop dripping down his face.

Gaster turned back to look at them, his soul hurt, he wanted to apologize, say he was sorry, ask them to forgive him an–

No, he’d never do that, he had to do this, for the sake of monster kind… he had to keep testing on them, he had to.

So he turned back around, and started to walk away.

‘’Hey! Get back here!’’ Sans yelled, he tried to grab Gaster’s soul and drag him back, he couldn’t, so he just screamed at him while Papyrus’ sobbing got louder.

He opened the door, looked back at them one more time.

He still had a chance, he could go back, he could comfort them, he could gain their trust again, he cou–

He closed the door, their screams and cries were muffled.

He locked the door, he would stay strong.

He threw the last chance to change away.

He couldn’t go back.

He couldn’t ignore the heaviness in his soul…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just letting you know that i'm still working on 'Separated'
> 
> i just have no ideas lmao


End file.
